


All Shook Up

by Faiktra (orphan_account)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: AU: Canon divergence, Angst, Explicit Language, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Sexual Content, Oblivous!Jim, Past Character Death, Sappy!Harvey, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Faiktra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey is trying to deal with his 'stirrings' for Jim while they hunt Gotham's newest serial killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

      The thing about Jim Gordon was that he was reckless as hell and so fucking aggravating and never listened to Harvey and could flash this killer smile and had these eyes that made people's hearts quiver. So maybe there were multiple things about Jim Gordon. Sue him. Also maybe Harvey was secretly a romantic. Again, sue him.

       But James Gordon was certainly a man worthy of romance. (As well as a good slap on his fucking thick skull.) His grand entrance into Harvey's life had ruined whatever hope Harvey had at being a good dirty Gotham cop. With one inspiring speech Harvey was prepared to launch himself into action for the first time in years. Suddenly he was willing to fight in a battle the rest of the city had long given up on. This change, he told himself, had nothing at all to do with Jim Gordon and his arousing, -cough- make that ROUSING, speeches. "Tank your career to help me save Cobblepot, Harvey." "Risk your life to clean up Gotham, Harvey."

   "Harvey."

    "Harvey."

    "Ohhh Harv."

     "Hello? Earth to Harvey?" Said detective jumped as Jim tapped him on the shoulder, his mind still reeling with the mirages of Fantasy!Jim. Real!Jim was sending quizzical looks in his direction so Harvey shrugged and mumbled something about a killer hangover. Jim refocused on driving and Harvey tried to discreetly readjust his pants so his partner wouldn't know of the fantasies being dreamt of in the passenger seat. The silence droned on in the cruiser and Harvey felt the need to move, talk, TOUCH, creep up under his skin. Fuck, he had it so bad.

     In the end Harvey decided to go with talking. "Did you get specifics on the vic?" Jim tilted his chin at the folder under his jacket. "It's all in there. Vic was found at 7:00am this morning by the landlady. Landlady said she'd never seen the guy before and his wallet isn't on his person." Harvey nodded along as he skimmed the John Doe's file. It was a brutal massacre of a death. The vic was missing several limbs and the mutilation on his face was really kinda extreme. Even for the shit Harvey had seen. Worst of all was the carvings on his chest. There didn't seem to be any pattern to the deep slashes coating the vic's abdomen. Just that they covered every available space and internal organs could actually be fucking seen. Harvey grimaced and deposited the folder gingerly on top of Jim's jacket. "This looks kinda personal Jim. And it's an obvious calling card. Whoever did this doesn't seem to care that they'll be easy to track. Are you thinking...serial killer? Cause that's what my gut is telling me."

    The frown etched in Jim's feature became more pronounced as he answered. "I really hope not. But knowing Gotham... Probably."

     Harvey grunted. Sometimes he really hated this god forsaken city. Why couldn't he just get a nice mugging case? Was petty theft too much to ask for?

     Jim pulled up to the barricaded crime scene and cut the engine, already popping out of the cruiser like the eager mcbeaver he was. Harvey rolled himself off the seat and shambled after the younger detective. Nygma practically skipped over to them, grasping what looked like a severed tongue. Harvey suppressed a shudder at the look of glee on the ME's face. There was something fucked up in that kid's noggin. "Detectives! I am always around, but never seen. I am often avoided, but you can't out run me for I will come when your old and grey, or maybe even the very next day. I will come with cold embrace, and give you rest with a chilled kiss on your face. I come in may forms of emotional state, weather it's irony, love, laughter, or hate. I am everyone's finale fate. What am I?"

     Harvey bit back an exasperated sigh. He was seriously not in the mood to deal with this creeps riddles. "I dunno Ed... Is it essential to the case?" Jim questioned while eyeing the tongue bouncing in Nygma's hand. The ME giggled and bobbed his head 'yes'. "Okay... Is it death?" Ed rolled on his feet with excitement. "Sure is Detective Gordon! As you can see this man is incredibly dead. And--"

     "Really?" Harvey snorted, dark sarcasm oozing off his words. Nygma loosed a glare on Harvey and opened his mouth to retort. "If you find my job done inadequately Detective Bullock, then perhaps you would rather not know the information I've painstakingly gathered."

     "Why you whiny, childish..." Harvey came to a stuttering stop when a warm presence seeped through his jacket. Jim had placed a restraining palm against his partner's arm and Harvey could absolutely not believe how calming the touch was. His gaze continued to flitter from the hand to Jim's face in disbelief before getting trapped in Jim's eyes. Good lord, he was such a disgraceful cliche. He became distantly aware of Jim grappling with Nygma to gain the answers they needed but Harvey could not regain focus even if he'd cared enough to. He hadn't been this infatuated with a person since he was training in the police academy. Since.. Oh shit. He ripped his arm out of Jim's grasp and started walking briskly away from whatever the hell he was NOT feeling for his partner. If he even heard Jim calling after him, he made no response to the other distressed detective.

     This could not be fucking happening to him again. There was no way he was going to be able to go through this AGAIN. Especially with someone with Jim's track record. And history of getting himself caught smack in the middle of the line of fire. Harvey could deal with lust and fantasies. A little personal time in the shower could take care of those. But this--this was much worse. He had.. Stirrings. Not full blown 'feelings' but so damn close that it terrified Harvey to his core and he was not an easy man to scare. It was no longer simply that he wanted to fuck Jim over any available flat surface; he wanted to hold his hand and fall asleep curled up behind him and cook dinner for him and kiss his nose and tease him about grey hairs and shit shit shit shit. Harvey ceased his near sprinting and turned his gaze upwards from his shoes. He found the closest bar and hauled himself onto the stool. "Your strongest." The bartender gave him a raised eyebrow but eventually slide a glass to Harvey's waiting hand. If he couldn't actually rid himself of these emotions then he could damn well dampen and drown them. And if vicious amounts of alcohol is what it took then so fucking be it.


	2. Chapter 2

       When Harvey showed up at the precinct the next morning, he could hardly remember why he was so scared last night anyway. It's not like he was in love with Jim. It was a mild crush and some wild lust but nothing more. This was nothing like that time in the academy. He repeated this mantra over and over again in his head until he had almost convinced himself of its authenticity.

      Harvey Bullock was not going to put himself through agony, again, for some guy. No sir. A small smirk crawled it's way onto his face as he plopped down in front of his desk. He could do this. A fucking stupid, teenager-esque crush was not going to hold him back from being the fabulous detective his was. Harvey scooped up the thicker file on yesterday's John Doe and read the accumulated evidence gathered from forensics and Ed. The slash marks had been made previous to the dismemberments and the grotesque face shit. Those were probably what killed the vic in the end. Time of death was estimated to be around 2:00am and 3:00am.

     Harvey hummed in thought and flipped back through the pages to reexamine the body. Something about the face slashes looked familiar. A strange feeling of déjà vu crept up on the detective as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. There was something scratching at the back of his mind. He KNEW this from somewhere, he just--

   "Detective Bullock."

    Harvey jumped, panic gripping his chest hard as he spun around to face the personal space intruder. Upon recognizing the captain's exhausted features, Harvey released the air trapped in his lungs. "Harvey have you seen Jim today? He's usually here before 7:00 and its 8:20." Harvey blinked slowly and chanced a look at Gordon's desk. Empty. The captain was right; very unlike Jim. The Boy Scout was always early and usually pestering Harvey to come earlier as well.

      "Nope Cap I haven't. But I'm sure he's just running down a lead without back up like that knucklehead is prone to do." The Captain kept her shoulder's squared and the tension coiled within her body. "I don't like this. Something feels off." She turned smartly on her heel and began to stride back towards her office. "Go to his apartment and check on him. Make sure everything is all right." Her tone and stern features left no room for argument. Then she smiled like she fucking knew why Harvey was dreading alone time with his beautiful, enraging partner. She was such a good captain and lady. It was a pity Harvey was going to have her killed. With a spoon.


End file.
